Titans
by HeartBee
Summary: AU. The Titans Boarding School seems to be an ordinary school, but not many know its secrets. Karen and her friends are about to be launched into an adventure, all starting here...


-T-

Karen Beecher sighed as she watched the taxi drive away, wishing she had never gotten on it. She knew that she couldn't have learned how to control her powers back home, but she still didn't want to go to the teen-only boarding school. She wished she was back at home with her parents, not on her way to live with other freaks, some of which were probably orphans. She sighed, and her electronic wings, one of the parting gifts from her parents, fluttered behind her. She turned and walked onto the large ship that was going to take her and some other students to the island the boarding school was built. It looked like one of those cruise ships you saw on T.V. to her, but she didn't really pay attention to what it was called.

She glanced around the inside of the ship. It looked like she was the only one there. She walked down the hall, looking around. The ship was obviously used for long trips as well, as there were numbered dorm rooms on one side of the wall. She also noticed the bathrooms, a few doors leading outside, and as she came upon the kitchen/dining room, she heard what sounded like music. She pushed open the doors, and the blaring sound of a radio met her ears, as well as the sight of many other students.

-T-

Roy Harper's eyes were drawn from the arrow in his hands to the girl who had just walked into the dining room. He had been surprised when he saw how fancy the ship itself was, way better than his old place. After looking around awhile, he had found a seat at the 'bar' and had been looking at his arrow before she walked in. She had black hair tied up in pigtail-buns, and wore a yellow tank top with a cartoon-like bee flying across her chest. She wore a black skirt and had on matching black combat boots, with yellow and black leggings with alternating stripes, similar to the long arm bands that were being used as makeshift fingerless gloves, with holes cut in the sides for her thumbs. She had yellow goggles pushed up on her forehead like a headband, and dark skin and eyes. His eyes shot back to behind her shirt, where wings fluttered as she moved. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed them the first time! He hadn't noticed her walking up to him.

"Uh, hey. I'm Karen. You are?" she asked after tapping his shoulder to get his attention. He looked up at the normally-clothed girl-- one of the few who wasn't in a uniform.

"Names Roy," He said, giving her a smirk. She smirked back.

She could be a good friend.

-T-

Garth leaned against the wall of a vacant hallway, his eyes resting from the stinging that had come when he went up onto dry land. He had come here because of the fall-out with his guardian, the person he had come to know as a family, and already he almost wished he had just swallowed his pride and apologized.

Almost.

He had come out here because the music was too loud for him to bear. That, and a group of girls had been staring at him and he hadn't yet gotten accustomed to speaking out loud. He was just glad he hadn't slipped and tried to use telepathy on anyone; he was sure he would have died from embarrassment. He ran a hand through his long hair but froze as he heard or _thought_ he heard a scuffling sound, his eyes snapping open but squinting again slightly at the sting of the light. He listened again, stepping away from the wall and walking a few steps before looking around. Deciding he should get back to where other people were, he started walking back to the dining room on full alert, already planning to find the radio and unplug it once he got there.

-T-

Roberto stifled another sob as he heard the sound of footsteps, burying his face into his two-minute older twin, Michael. He knew they weren't supposed to be there, hidden in a cabinet, but they had nowhere else to go. The young twins were filled with fear as they flinched at the slightest sound, for different reasons.

They were afraid for themselves.

They were afraid of the future.

They were afraid of what would happen when they were found.

But most of all, they were afraid for each other.

As soon as the footsteps faded, the boys fell into sobs. They were filled with fear, but also with a hope that the person who found them wouldn't cast them away...away like their family had.


End file.
